The Reason Behind the Bending
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: This is about how Toph learned to Earthbend. A little Tokka, and a little Kataang.
1. MASTER!

Phoenix's Soul: Ok here we go a brand new story. I don't own nothing from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Reason Behind the Bending

"I can't believe it's been three weeks since we left Ba Sing Se," Toph said kicking a little dirt at the fire in front of her and her friends.

"Yeah," Sokka said gloomily.

"Hey, Aang, how's your back feeling?" Toph asked not even looking at the Avatar.

"It's doing a lot better," Aang answered rubbing the spot the lighting had hit him with his knuckle.

"Don't do that," Katara said gently swatting his hand away.

"I can't help it, it itches."

"Listen to the young lady, Aang," said Guru Patik walking up to join the four of them around the campfire. "That is a sign that it is healing naturally."

"Something's coming," Toph snapped jumping up to her feet.

"What is it?" Sokka asked as he stood and pulled out his boomerang ready to throw.

"No, Aang just stay put," Katara said forcefully. "Toph, and Sokka can handle it."

"Can you tell what it is, Toph?" Sokka asked glancing over at her.

"I can't really tell. Its feet are moving too fast. The vibrations are coming too fast and their too close together so I don't think it is anything big."

"It is alright, children," Guru Patik said softly his eyes closed and his right hand held out in front of him in a strange way. "It's a friend."

After a few minutes a dust cloud could be seen in the distance. Then the outline of an Ostrich-Horse and rider. With in moments the animal and rider were upon them. The Ostrich-Horse shook it's head and stared at them. Then the rider jumped off the animal's back. When his feet hit the ground they seemed to send a small tremor through the earth. Toph's eyes went wide for the briefest of moments and her lips wore a small smile.

"I'm glad you arrived safely," Guru Patik said standing up and facing the rider.

"It is good to see you in good health my old friend," the rider said bowing to Patik with his right hand in a fist placed up against his open left hand.

"This is the Avatar and his friends," Guru Patik said directing the rider to the Aang and the others.

"Well I'll be," the rider said when he faced them. "It has been a long while since I've seen you little one."

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all looked bewilderedly from the rider to Toph who's smile had grown into a broad grin. None of them knew what was going on.

"Yes, it has been a long time," Toph said bowing in the same manner as the rider had. "**Master**!"

"**MASTER**!" Katara, Aang, and Sokka shouted in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well I think I'll leave it at that for now. "Until the Next Chapter"


	2. TheStoryBegins

Phoenix's Soul: Well I hope that got the reaction I was looking for out of yall. Don't worry all shall be explained in due time. Now on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**MASTER**!" Katara, Aang, and Sokka shouted in unison.

"Ah, so you two already know each other," Guru Patik said with a smile. "Ah, now I see your auras are intertwined from since long ago."

"Hang on a second," Sokka said pointing a finger at the rider. "How do you two even know each other?"

"Its like I already said, Snoozles, he's my master," Toph said as if Sokka were a two year old.

"I thought that guy Yu was your master," Katara said while making Sokka sit down.

"That old fool," the rider howled with laughter. "He couldn't teach his way out of a wet sack. Let alone teach the 'Blind Bandit!"

"I still don't understand," Sokka said scratching his head.

"Not very bright is he," the rider said looking over at Toph.

"Not really," Toph responded.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted at Toph his fists clenched.

The rider could feel the vibrations in his feet about those two, and he smiled softly before speaking. "I guess I should formally introduce myself. My name is Tenrei."

"Also known as the 'All Seeing Bandit," Toph shouted after him.

"You participated in the Earth Rumble?" Aang asked leaning forward from his spot next to Katara.

"Participated, ha," Toph laughed. "He dominated it for three years."

"Now, Toph, I wouldn't say dominated," Tenrei said softly.

"I would. You were great. You were awesome. You were the best." As Toph went on and on Tenrei could feel the vibrations from everyone around him. As he did so he could formulate just exactly who everyone was, and how everyone felt about each other.

When Tenrei joined them around the fire everyone could finally see him clearly. He wasn't an overly large man like some earthbenders were, however every part of him that wasn't clothed was extremely well toned. His semi long hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and his goatee was a bit scraggily as if he hadn't shaved it properly in a few days.

"Ok, I understand that you were Toph's master and all, but how did that come to be?" Katara asked looking at Tenrei over the fire.

"Hmm," Tenrei began while stroking his goatee. "I guess I should start at the very beginning. Shouldn't I, Toph?"

"Yeah I guess so," Toph answered with a slight nod.

"Well let me think," Tenrei said as he sat down and the fire illuminated his face Sokka, Katara, and Aang all gasped when they saw the horizontal scar across his eyes. "What's up with you three?"

"It's your scar, Master," Toph said pointing at her own eyes.

"Oh, this old thing?"

"How did you get that?" Aang asked pointing at him.

"If you all keep quiet for a few minutes I will explain everything," Tenrei said shaking his head. "It all started back when Toph was first born."

-12 years ago-

"Alright Lady Bei Fong remember your breathing," the midwife said to Lady Bei Fong.

"Where… where is my husband?" Lady Bei Fong panted.

"He is on his way back right now, my lady," the midwife answered. "He should be here in a couple of hours."

A few miles the outside of Goaling Lord Bei Fong was having some troubles of his own. Both he and his entourage were under attack by bandits.

"Lord Bei Fong stay down!" shouted a young earthbender as he sent rocks flying at two on coming bandits sending them flying.

"Tenrei, to you left watch out," Lord Bei Fong shouted pointing to Tenrei's left.

Tenrei looked to his left and just barely dodged the blade that was swung at him. 'Damn where did he come from?' he asked himself as he grabbed the blade wielder's arm and tossed him to the ground then bended him away. "Thank you my, Lord."

"You three guard Lord Bei Fong," Tenrei shouted to the three spear carriers that were with them. "I'll finish this now!"

Just as he took his stance a flash of light to his right caught his eye. Then searing pain and darkness filled every fiber of his being. He felt the blood flowed freely the long scar that was now over his eyes. He screamed in pain as he clutched at his eyes.

"Tenrei!" Lord Bei Fong shouted trying to get past the three spear men guarding him.

"No, my Lord," Tenrei shouted holding up a bloody hand in Lord Bei Fong's direction. "I said I would finish this."

Tenrei let out a roar of rage as he raised both fists together, then bringing them crashing down into the ground. This caused a massive wave of earth to travel in the direction of the bandits and sent them all flying through the air. After landing in different places the bandits fled in fright of strength of the now blinded Tenrei.

"Tenrei, my old friend!" Lord Bei Fong shouted as he ran to Tenrei. "We must get you to a doctor at once."

"No, my Lord," Tenrei answered as he pulled the sash from around his waist and began to wrap it around his head. "Lady Bei Fong would never forgive me if you were to miss the birth of your first child."

Lord Bei Fong agreed reluctantly as he helped Tenrei to his feet. Within an hour the small group had reached Goaling and the Bei Fong residence. Tenrei instructed two of three spearmen with them to take Lord Bei Fong to his wife and the third to take him to his own bed chamber.

Tenrei lay down on his bed and contemplated his new blindness. 'For some reason I don't feel totally blind,' he thought to himself. 'I mean when I bended that last bit of I felt like I could see all the bandits along with Lord Bei Fong and the others. It looks like I will have to do some experimenting with this. Perhaps there is another side to earthbending that I haven't learned yet.' Then he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Enter."

"How are you feeling my old friend?" asked Lord Bei Fong's voice as the door opened.

"I'm doing as fine as I can for now," Tenrei answered. "How your wife and the new baby?"

"Both are fine. The doctor just arrived and is looking over both of them as we speak."

"I'm glad to hear that my old friend."

"Maybe you should let him check your eyes while he is here."

"Yeah, I guess he can tell me that I will be blind," Tenrei said sarcastically placing his hands behind his head.

"I will have none of that, Tenrei," Lord Bei Fong said fiercely. "You have served this family faithfully for your entire life. And if there is even the slightest chance that your eye sight can be restored I will spare no expense."

Tenrei sat up and turned in the direction of Lord Bei Fong. "I can't accept that."

"You don't have a choice," Lord Bei Fong laughed. "I am giving you a direct order. You are to allow the doctor to examine your eyes."

"That's a low blow, you know that."

"Of course. That's why I did it."

Just at that moment the sound of footsteps alerted to two of them of the presence of another person. A moment later the doctor of which Lord Bei Fong had mentioned entered the room. Turning to the doctor Lord Bei Fong bowed and addressed him.

"Doctor, Toa, thank you for coming."

"It is a pleasure as always, sir," Toa responded.

"So how are my wife and brand new daughter?"

"They are both healthy."

"Excellent."

"But."

"But what?" both Tenrei and Lord Bei Fong asked.

"I'm afraid that there might be something wrong with your daughter."

"What do you mean?" Lord Bei Fong asked concern filling his voice.

"I do not know for sure until after I can examine her when she is older, but I'm afraid that she might be blind."

"BLIND?!" both Tenrei and Lord Bei Fong shouted in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Looking forward to your reviews. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
